


I'll show you how much I love you

by Zockerbestha



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dining at the Ritz (Good Omens), First Dates, M/M, Oral Sex, St. James Park, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), breakdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zockerbestha/pseuds/Zockerbestha
Summary: Now that they could finally be in a romantic relationship, Crowley decided to use their first date as a chance to show Aziraphale how much Crowley loved him. But it doesn't go quite as planned.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 46





	I'll show you how much I love you

It may have taken him 6000 years, but now, after the adverted apocalypse, Crowley could finally call Aziraphale _his_ angel. They had confessed their love for each other over lunch at the Ritz, right after they had fooled both heaven and hell, and since then, their lives were total bliss.

Crowley is currently standing in front of his mirror, checking his outfit and hair, adjusting his sunglasses. Today will be his day, for today Crowley will take Aziraphale out for their first official date.

The demon had rumbled through his wardrobe, putting on all kinds of outfits before he settled with his usual attire. Crowley looked down at his shaking hands as he tried to close the buttons on his waistcoat and frowned at them. “How dare you shake like that? You better stop before I leave, nothing can go wrong today!”.

He hated how nervous he was, Aziraphale and him had gone out together many times over the centuries, just never as a date. Never in a romantic way, anyway. He had planned this day for a while, the fantasies from where he got the ideas, he had for even longer.

Since words aren’t on his strong side, he liked to express his feelings with actions. Today he wanted to show Aziraphale just how deep those feelings for his angel run. All of his plans were, of course, a surprise for Aziraphale. The big twist on this? Crowley decided he wanted _everything_ to be done the human way. No miracles allowed.

It was easy to miracle up the perfect date, the perfect meal or the perfect gift, but easy wouldn’t do justice, for Crowleys love for Aziraphale was far stronger than that.

After a last glance into the mirror, he took a deep breath and went over to his desk, where he had put the bouquet of flowers, that he had grown himself, and took them before leaving his flat.

The Bentley was perfectly polished, Crowley had made sure of it the day before. So why the hell did some fucking birds decide it was appropriate to relief themselves all over his precious car?! Panic began to settle in the pit of Crowleys stomach, he can’t show up to Aziraphale like that! A miracle was at the tip of his fingers, but he didn’t want to use it. A quick glance at his phone told him that he would be late, but he still decided to go through a carwash before showing up at Aziraphales bookshop.

One carwash later, he was speeding through London and came to halt before his angels shop, luckily only a little bit late. He grabbed the flowers and gave them a last check, growling when they began to shake. “Don’t disappoint me”.

After he got out of the car, he strutted his way to the door and opened it, smiling when the little bell above him rang, announcing his arrival. And there was his angel.

Aziraphale may looked like he always does, but since their romantic relationship started, Crowley can’t help but whimper whenever he saw him. Blonde, fluffy curls, that will shine almost like a halo when the sun hits them right. Beautiful ocean-blue eyes, with a dept behind them that Crowley wanted to dive into and never resurface, settled down surrounded by Aziraphales love. A cute nose, which he had found to be a little bit ticklish when being kissed. Pink kiss ready lips that could form the most genuine and heart-warming smile Crowley had ever seen. And of course, a soft but very strong body, holding deep within the very essence that made Aziraphale the angel who he was and loved.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale instantly put the books he was carrying down and went over to his darling demon, coming to stand before him and staring in awe at the flowers.

Hearing Aziraphales voice, Crowley snapped out of his trance, blushing before offering the bouquet to his angel. “Hi angel, hope you like them”.

Gingerly Aziraphale took them and held them up to his nose, inhaling the scent deep. “Oh, my love, they’re beautiful. Did you grow them yourself?”.

Crowley blushed even more and couldn’t help but feel just a little bit proud. “Y-Yeah, took a lot of intimidating before I could even consider giving them to you”.

The flowers began to shake a little at that, which in turn earned them a disapproving glance from Crowley and a little frown from Aziraphale. “Crowley, as much as I love you, please don’t torment your plants for me”.

Shit, of course his angel wouldn’t approve of this. He had already fucked up, nice move. Aziraphale didn’t seem to notice the flash of distress that came over Crowleys face, because the angel miracled up a vase with fresh water and put the flowers inside, adjusting them with a soft smile. “There, no need to worry, my dears. You did very well”.

Crowley whined, his heart was beating up to his throat, he wanted to do well, too. He had to make this right.

With a shaking breath, he held out his hand for Aziraphale to take, which of course the angel did without hesitation. “Let’s get going, alright?”.

“I do have to say, my love” Aziraphale smiled as he followed Crowley outside, closing and locking the front door. “I am very curious to see what you planed for us, I was excited ever since you invited me for this _date”._

“Glad you said yes” Crowley joked, for even he knew that Aziraphale would never deny him ever again. He opened the door to the passenger side of his Bentley, but Aziraphale didn’t climb inside, just yet. He was just staring at Crowley expectantly. “Angel? Won’t you get in?”.

“Not without my kiss” Aziraphale smiled shyly, a cute blush settling over his cheeks.

Damn it, how could Crowley forget to kiss him?! He moved closer to Aziraphale in an instant, his hands grabbing those soft hips to pull him closer, lips pressing together. Both sighed at the feeling and Aziraphale reached up to put his arms around Crowleys neck, lazily playing with the short hairs at the base of Crowleys hairline.

“Sorry for not doing it earlier” Crowley apologized when they separated, quivering when Aziraphale caressed his cheek lovingly. “Quite alright”.

They both sat down in the Bentley and Crowley got out of his way to drive according to the laws in London, which earned him an approving, but still surprised, look from his angel. The Bentley itself on the other hand, didn’t like this at all and began to play whatever music it knew would drive Crowley mad at one point. What he especially disliked was when the music just randomly changed in the middle of a song.

While the demon gritted his teeth in anger, because of course his Bentley had to act like a brat while he was trying to take his angel for a perfect date, Aziraphale didn’t mind the situation at all. It was a lovely day and he was going to spend it with the most gorgeous and important being in his life, his wily serpent Crowley. So of course, something as small as the Bentley acting up, wasn’t going to darken his mood.

Crowley parked at the Ritz and both beings exited the car to make their way into the restaurant. They usually just miracled a table free for them and would make sure that one of the servers had miraculously only them to care for, so their orders would be taken to them rather quickly.

Aziraphale didn’t know about Crowleys rule of no miracles, yet. Crowley had actually reserved a table for them in advance and when they got seated, it took the waiter about twenty minutes before he could even _take_ their orders.

Aziraphale frowned at their surroundings and looked at Crowley. “My dear, this usually doesn’t take so long”. He had to admit that he felt rather peckish and having to wait for his food and drinks was new to him.

Crowley began to nervously bite his bottom lip, he glared at the staff, who were too busy to really notice it. He took Aziraphales hand. “I didn’t use a miracle, angel”.

Aziraphale raised his eyebrows and smiled when Crowley continued. “I-I wanted to do everything the human way, no miracles. So, I called beforehand and I didn’t use a miracle for our waiter to be more focused on us, didn’t think it would take so long…Sorry”.

“Oh, my dear, you don’t have to apologize. I still like being here and having to wait like the humans have to, just pulls us closer with humanity” Aziraphale let his thumb caress the back of Crowleys hand and pulled it up to place a soft kiss on it, for good measure.

Crowley was as tense as when he left his flat, he silently made a note to himself to curse their waiter for when they would return the next time. After almost 45 minutes of waiting, which didn’t seem all that long for Aziraphale, their food arrived, and the angel eagerly began to eat. Crowley melted at the sight, he always loved watching Aziraphale eat and the noises the angel made could have come straight from certain adult films.

The food was delicious as always, at least that went the way it should, and Crowley had a moment to breath and relax. Silently Crowley sent a prayer, to no one in particular, that please, can the rest of his plans just get over smoothly?

Aziraphale neatly dapped his lips with his napkin, smiling satisfied. “That was scrumptious! Thank you, Crowley”.

As another reward for their lunch, Crowley earned a kiss, which in turn had him whine for the second time that day, probably won’t be the last. After they had to wait for another 15 Minutes until they could pay, they went on their way. The Bentley had calmed down from its tantrum and Crowley drove the short way over to St. James Park, but having to drive the way the laws allowed it _and_ not using miracles as well, meant that the “short way” took them almost another twenty minutes because of the busy traffic.

Whoever he prayed to earlier had either not heard him, or just outright ignored him. While Crowley was gripping at the steering wheel in irritation, feeling like he was failing his angel, Aziraphale was happy to spend time with Crowley alone on the car.

When at last they arrived at St. James, Crowley nearly dragged Aziraphale behind him.

“C-Crowley! What are you in such a hurry for?” Aziraphale quickened his steps to keep up with his beloved, who was looking around almost franticly.

“You’ll see soon, angel” Crowley was visibly shaking, there weren’t many more tricks up his sleeve, he wanted to get this right, save their date.

Aziraphale was chuckling when Crowley almost walked into a statue, his serpent eyes trained on the sky. Then all of a sudden, Crowley stopped. It was so abruptly that Aziraphale bumped into him, laughing happily and hugging Crowley from behind, who just stared at the sky, which began to darken slightly, in disbelieve. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”.

Aziraphale was startled at the raise of voice and wanted to look up to find what had upset Crowley, but the demon was faster. He turned around and pulled Aziraphale towards him, on hand on the back of his head and affectively pressed Aziraphales face into his chest. “Don’t look” was all he said.

“Crowley? What’s going on? Let me see” Aziraphale demanded, thought his voice was still soft. Crowleys breathing increased, but he slowly let go of Aziraphale, who then looked up at the sky.

Way up, there was a small plane. Dragged behind it was a big banner, with the words “I love you Asiraphiale!” written on it in bright red. Aziraphale began to laugh loudly, while Crowley hid his face in his hands in shame.

“I shouldn’t have done this via a phone call, those damn humans can’t even spell your name right!” Crowley felt like the biggest idiot at this point.

Aziraphale still chuckled a little as he gently pulled Crowleys hands away from his face, smiling at him reassuringly. “I have to say, I’ve never seen my name spelled like that. But I still very much appreciate the gesture…I love you too, my Crowley”. And he kissed him.

Crowley was really fighting with tears now. He wanted this day to be perfect and he regretted to do this the human way. He could have miracled their food ready, the flowers not to show their fear of Crowley or at least the banner to spell his lovers name right. What made it worse was the fact that their kiss broke because both beings felt a few drops of water fall on their skin, it was beginning to rain.

At the time they both made it to the car, it was raining heavily, and both were dripping wet when they got into the Bentley to drive back to the bookshop. The atmosphere was tense and Aziraphale wondered why, but one look over at his beloved answered that. Even if Aziraphale could only see little of Crowleys eyes through the side of his sunglasses, he clearly saw that they were watering up and definitely not because of the rain. Crowley seemed to tense up even more when he noticed Aziraphale staring at him, so the angel decided to wait for a talk when they were back home.

As soon as the Bentley was parked in front of the bookshop, Crowley jumped out and ran to the front door, dropping to his knees in absolute defeat. Aziraphale quickly followed, standing in the rain next to Crowley, who desperately clutched at a package and pressing it into his chest, trembling. Aziraphale didn’t know what was going on, or why Crowley was so upset, but he managed to get Crowley to get up and then come inside the bookshop with him.

Aziraphale snapped his fingers and dried both Crowley and himself up, then he turned to look at the demon, who still held on to the, still wet, package.

Crowley didn’t think it was worth it anymore, but he still held out the package towards Aziraphale, sniffling. “F-For you”.

Aziraphale slowly took it and started to unpack, which wasn’t all that hard, since the carton was already beginning to fall apart by how wet it was. Inside he saw a book, one he was looking forward to buying for a few weeks now. Now he had it, drained in water and the pages sticking together, letters smudging.

“I-I didn’t think i-it would rain, I-I had it de-delivered here f-for just a-after we left” Crowley explained, sobs making speaking harder. “I am so sorry”.

Aziraphale loved books, there was no question about that. But he would choose Crowley over _any_ book anytime, for he loved Crowley the most. The book was dropped to the floor with a thump, which startled Crowley, but he soon found himself being pressed tightly against Aziraphale, who wrapped his arms around him as if he would never let him go again.

Crowley broke down at this, sobbing into their embrace and letting his tears fall free. He had failed.

“Shh, my love, it’s alright” Aziraphale whispered consoling words back, caressing and petting Crowleys back and hair, knowing that Crowley liked that.

Slowly and gently the angel moved them over to the sitting area in the backroom, settling them both down on the couch for a long cuddle. Crowley deserved time to calm down, he would wait and be here for him.

After what seemed like hours, Crowley felt well enough to move out of the loving embrace to wipe his face down with his hands, quietly sniffling a few more times.

“Crowley, why are you so upset? I can just miracle the book dry, you know? This isn’t the end of the world” Aziraphale held Crowleys hand, smiling at him reassuringly.

Crowley didn’t look at him, trembling with anger for himself. “It’s not _just_ the book! This whole day was a fucking fail!”.

Aziraphale frowned at him, head shaking disapprovingly. “Whatever are you talking about? I had so much fun today with you”.

“Tsk! Stop lying and pitying me, angel” Crowley dismissed his comment.

“But I am saying the truth, Crowley!” Aziraphale insisted stubbornly.

Crowley let out a deep sigh and decided to explain what this day was supposed to be. “I wanted to show you how much I love you, angel. I wanted to do everything without miracles, because you should see that I am willing to do everything the human way, just for you. But I came late because some birds defiled my car and I had to get it washed, my flowers were upsetting you because they were full of fear, the Bentley acted up with its music, the service at the Ritz was taking so fucking long, the damn banner spelled you name wrong and now a nearly priceless book, that I had to barging and deal for for so long, got drenched in water because I didn’t check the weather…I fucked everything up…You deserve so much better than that”.

Aziraphale stared at the demon in disbelieve and just a little bit of anger, because how dare Crowley think so low of himself?! He was having none of it.

“Now you listen here!” Aziraphale took a firm, but still gently, hold of Crowleys sharp chin and turned his face towards himself, hating to see the amount of sorrow in those serpent eyes. “Crowley, I love you so much, you have no idea! This day was wonderful, I had so much fun and the idea of living like a human for a day was thrilling, to say the least. The flowers are beautiful, and I am not at all cross with you for the way you torment them sometimes. I didn’t notice that you were late, I appreciated that you changed your driving, even if only for today. The lunch at the Ritz was lovely and the time we were waiting for, was over so quickly, because I always forget the sense of time when I am with you. The spelling error made me laugh and the rain didn’t bother me, I actually found it to be rather romantic, standing with you in the rain. And about the book; Like I said, a little miracle and its as good as new…Thank you for this wonderful date, my love. Please don’t beat yourself up over it”.

Crowley just stared at Aziraphale for a moment, before the love for his angel washed over him. It’s a wave washing up at the beach, smoothing out the sand, just like the love was smoothing out his worries. “Okay” he whispered at last.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, hand holding onto each other, breaths hitching when their tongues met. Crowley began to giggle, which didn’t often happen, and the kiss broke so both could chuckle at each other, blushing furiously.

“What?” Aziraphale smiled at him, seeing a sheepish look in the demons face. 

Crowley grinned at him shyly. “I-I actually had one more thing planed, seems silly now”.

“Show me” Aziraphale insisted, pupils blowing wide when Crowley reached for his waistcoat and opened the buttons, working on until he dropped it to the floor, the shirt soon following, revealing black lingerie underneath.

“Were you wearing this the whole time?” the angel asked then, his fingers gently moving over the fabric of the straps holding the top together.

Crowley nodded, now more confident at seeing the lustful gaze of his angel. “Anything for you”.

“Matching underthings?” Aziraphale knew the answer already, but he liked to tease his demon, who nodded again as his answer. “Then let’s get you upstairs”.

They walked up the stairs and into the bedroom, Crowley almost flinging himself onto the bed, with Aziraphale eagerly following. The angel kissed his way down to those tight trousers, pulling down the zipper before pulled them off altogether, miracling both their shoes and socks off, for convenience.

Crowleys mind was already swimming, lust filling his very being and he gulped when he saw the hungry look he received from his beloved. Aziraphale took a step back and looked down at his partner, like Crowley was a meal, waiting to be devoured. The lingerie did suit Crowley quite well.

Aziraphale reached up at his own throat, untying his bowtie and pulled it away, smirking as Crowley whined, wanting attention. “Soon, love” he promised.

Aziraphale undressed himself, making sure he wasn’t too cruel by taking too much time, or missing a chance to hear Crowley whine again by being too fast. When at last he was naked, he climbed over Crowley once more, who pressed himself up as much as he could, pulling Aziraphale down for a sloppy kiss. The angel, in return, lowered his hips down, rubbing and grinding their cocks together, which excited them both even more.

“As much as I appreciate this” Aziraphale groaned, taking hold of the black lingerie, “I want to see all of you”.

“Yes! _Please,_ just do it, anything” Crowley moaned, tilting his hips up so he could rub himself off even better.

Aziraphale chuckled before he pulled at the little clothing Crowley had left and removing the top piece. Instantly he brought his attention to the demons nipples, knowing how sensitive he was, and his reward was immediately. As soon as he put his mouth on one of them, Crowleys back ached and his hands fisted into the sheets beneath him.

Crowley wiggled underneath him, trying to free his hard cock from its prison, which Aziraphale helped with as soon as he caught on. Finally free from anything separating them, their moans and groans just got louder, not caring if anyone could hear them.

Aziraphale once more kissed his way downwards, enjoying the way the muscles tensed under the demons skin. Crowley knew where this was going and eagerly spread his legs when Aziraphale trailed one hand down at his entrance. His free hand reached over to the nightstand and took the tube of lube out, spreading some generously onto Crowleys entrance and his index.

Crowley was a mess already, but he wanted everything his angel would give him. Suddenly his cock got surrounded by a pleasurable heat and he felt one finger breach him. His head flung to the side and he moaned, lost in his lust.

Aziraphale bobbed his head, tongue lavishing Crowleys cock while he provided the littlest bit of suction. His index worked Crowley open gently, soon he added a second and then a third finger, scissoring them and moaning around the cock in his mouth.

“A-Angel! St-op!” Crowley cried out and immediately Aziraphales fingers and mouth were gone, leaving him whimpering at the loss.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you? Didn’t you like it?” Aziraphale kissed his forehead lovingly, a silent apology if he really did something wrong.

Crowley finally caught his breath then and chuckled. “I’m fine, angel. But you almost sucked my soul out and I want to come with you inside me”. A devilish smirk on his lips.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes but was blushing and smiling still. “I won’t have you waiting longer, then”.

Crowley pulled his knees to his chest, presenting his bottom shamelessly for Aziraphale to take. The angel savoured the image and lined himself up with Crowley entrance and sliding inside with little resistance. Both groaned at finally being this close again.

“How are you?” Aziraphale asked, hands braced on each side of Crowleys head.

“A-Amaz-ing” Crowley breathed, looking up at his lover through hooded eyes. “Keep g-going”.

Now was the time to reward Crowley for the perfect first date he had provided. Aziraphale began to thrust, slowly and shallow at first but quickly moved faster. Aziraphale once again found the demons nipples and gently bit one of them, pinching the other with his fingers.

Crowley cried out on pleasure. “Yes! Fuck, angel! Y-You make m-me feel to good!”.

The peak was approaching them fast and both silently decided not to starve it off, they _needed_ this after Crowleys breakdown.

“Crowley! Y-You are t-the best that e-ever happened to me! I love you!” Aziraphale moaned, moving even quicker now, one hand wrapping itself around Crowleys cock.

“A-Angel! I l-love you too! Fuck!” Crowley trembled with the force of his orgasm hitting him, ripping through him and making him see stars.

Aziraphale, feeling Crowley tighten around his cock, followed. He pumped his spent into his quivering lover, who groaned with a smile at the feeling. Needing the extra contact, he lowered his head until their lips met again. A soft and tired kiss that was overflowing with love.

After they caught their breaths, Aziraphale went to pull out, but Crowley stopped him.

“Wait, please. C-Could you just stay a little while longer?” he requested with a shy smile. “I want to stay this close”.

Aziraphale smiled and placed kisses all over his face. Forehead, cheeks, nose, brows, eyes and then, at the end, his lips. “Anything you want, my love”.

They cuddled closer, sighing completely relaxed. They stayed like that until Aziraphales soft cock slipped out on it own. They rearranged themselves on the bed. Crowley tugged his head under Aziraphales chin, one long leg laid over his angels soft waist.

With one hand he combed through the blonde curls on Aziraphales chest. “Did it work? Can you see how much I love you?”.

Aziraphale kissed the top of his fiery hair and smiled. “I knew ever since our first kiss, my love. But this day showed it to me even more. Thank you”.

Crowley grinned at himself, a weight being lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t mess it up after all.


End file.
